


That Slight Pause

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-09
Updated: 2008-02-09
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana makes certain she's ready</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Slight Pause

The leather and the armor were discarded, hair was mussed, and the pair were tangled in one another on the bed. 

The former goddess could feel the moment building, see it in the slight sheen of sweat building on their skin just from the close cuddling and kissing. 

Still, she paused, pulling back, making clear eye contact. Her face asked it for her, whether her partner was really ready to move forward.

Dinah pressed closer, teeth sharp as they nipped at impervious skin for an answer. Diana purred, and let her hands move over hard human muscles and soft skin.


End file.
